Fighter's Fury
by Rockman SP
Summary: A Fallout Shelter One-Shot 1: Rockman Special learns what happens when you challenge Akuma!


**_Fighter's Fury_**  
_A TFS One-shot_  
By: **Rockman SP**

_I am one with myself...  
I am one with the Earth...  
I am one with... Huh..?_  
"Hey Special!"

Rockman opened his eyes and looked behind him, seeing the O.M.A running up the hill behind him, Psyguy and the Wise Mankey trailing behind. "Jeez man, can't you stay still for one second..." The O.M.A sighed, placing a hand on his knee. "We've been looking all over for you..."

Rockman scratched the back of his head. "What are you talking about? I've been here almost all day..." He plopped onto the grass, crossing his legs so he sat indian-style. "Wait... Where did you think I was...?"

The three authors dropped to the ground alongside him, making a semi-circle. 

"Well, we heard you were shopping at the bookstore..." Mankey began.

"Then Fayte said she saw you buying clothes earlier..." Psyguy chipped in.

"Then you were buying groceries, but not after seeing Jen who said you'd be either there or practicing here." the O.M.A continued.

"BUT I also had to drop Chaoman off at the vet for his checkup..." Rockman shrugged and placed his hands behind his head. "What can I say, I had a couple of errands to run..."

" 'A couple' my ass!" Psyguy tilted his head. "What ARE you practicing, anyway?"

Rockman looked down to his clothes, smoothing out his red gi and brushing off some dust from the dark-red fabric. "Well, I've been playing Street Fighter Anniversary Edition and I thought I'd brush up on my tactics." He grinned and gave them a victory sign. "I think I can take on Akuma now!"

_Meanwhile, halfway across town..._

_"I think I can take on Akuma now!"_

**"WHAATTT!"** Akuma halted in mid-Hadouken as his head twisted to the door. "Who dares...!"

"CUT! Yo, Akuma!" Hulk Davidson yelled to him from beside the cameraman. "What's goin' on, man? You gotta show ta' do, am I right?"

"Later, Davidson..." Akuma threw off his chefs' hat and strode towards the door. "I have to take care of something..." With that, the mighty red fighter warped off, heading towards the point of acclaim, leaving his producer to sob.

"Man, this ain't fair... And always in the middle of the show... I shoulda stuck with Joe..."

_Back at the park..._

"Are you serious!" Psyguy broke out laughing as the others stared at him incredulously. "Man, he is going to kick-your-ASS!"

"Shut up!" Rockman crossed his arms and glared at him. "I can pull off Ryu's moves like lightning now, so I know I won't go down THAT easily!"

"Wait... You're challenging him in Street Fighter...?" The O.M.A raised an eyebrow, while Mankey shook his head. "We thought you were going to actually FIGHT him..."

"Buwuh!" Rockman recoiled from the authors. "You're kidding, right? Akuma would kick my butt from here to Acopulco in a real fight... But on a PS2, he's all mine..."

"Is that so...?" Rockman turned to see the fighting master behind him, his fists ablaze and a fighter's aura about his spiny body. "So you think you can defeat me, do you Special?"

"Ack!" Quickly rising to his feet, he backed away, holding his hands out in front of him. "Now Akuma, let's not be too hasty... Let me explain..."

"Enough chatter... Let the fight begin!" With that, the red fighter dashed towards the writer, while Rockman bolted away, heading for the city. "MAAASTEEERRRRR! Save MEEEE!" His wails carried on into the city, while the three amigos still sat, watching the chaos.

"Sooo... We should probably help him, huh?" Mankey sighed as he pushed himself back to his feet.

"Aww... Can't we watch for a little while longer..." Psyguy whined, sitting up so that he could watch the carnage better. "It looks like they're having fun... Heheh..."

"Neh... I still have to give SP the deed to his new house..." The O.M.A winced as more and more explosions filled the area. "Besides, we still have to initiate him to the Shelter..."

The three grinned as they ran off towards the city. "Okay guys, you remembered to bring the De-Pantsifier Ray, right?"

-End-

Author's Notes: Some of you might be wondering about that one part with Akuma cooking. Well, in my fanfics, Akuma has his own show, called 'Cooking With Akuma'. Hulk Davidson is the producer because... well, he rocks! The other TFS'ers will have little shows and such as well... It just takes some time to come up with good ideas... 

Reviews make more Fanfics... Now, give me power!

Forever serving the Dark Master (Mr. O.M.A),  
Rockman SP and Chaoman

DISCLAIMER: The characters Fayte and the O.M.A are owned by Alan Solivan. The Wise Mankey, Psyguy, and Akuma are owned by their respective characters. Jen is owned by Jen Irwin.


End file.
